districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksilver
: : "The future is written by the winners. History is written by the survivors." ''- Pietro Lehnsherr'' History The man known today as the infamous Magneto, started life off as a bit of a family man. He met a woman named Magda and the two fell in love which eventually led to their marriage. They were filled with joy when news was received of fraternal twins. Pietro Lehnsherr was the first one out of the womb, soon followed by his sister Wanda. But tragedy struck not too long after. Their mother, Magda, died from complications when giving birth to the beautiful babies. One life was traded for two. Erik was left to raise the children on his own. Pietro grew up in the presence of a Charles Xavier who served as an uncle to them because of his close friendship with their father. They were provided with the best things in life due to their father wanting nothing but the best. Pietro liked living in such a life of luxury, but what he liked even more was the fact that he was a mutant. When puberty hit, Pietro's mutation developed in the form of superhuman speed. His sister too had developed powers, but on a completely different spectrum. They were raised and taught as part of the first wave of Charles Xavier's X-Men. Pietro always kept a close eye on his sister, making sure that no one got too close to her without his permission. He was both upset and worried for her safety when her powers became unstable. Thankfully their father sought out the needed help. Pietro continued with his own training to better his power, but things weren't the best between mutant and humans. When Magneto left the institute to pursue his own dreams, Pietro and Wanda went with him. During his time away, he created a team of like minded mutants that would become known as the Brotherhood. Pietro was trained to be a warrior and trained to be a leader. But his impulsiveness was always a factor that set him back. He and his sister were often put up against their old colleagues and their uncle Xavier, but he had no problem with this. He only wanted to please his father, even if harming old friends was required. What happened next would only serve to piss off Pietro and further his dislike for the human race. The government began to brand his brethren and force them into horrible living conditions. He avoided this life style by leaving the United States with his family and going to live in Genosha. But before they could live in peace on the island, they had to conquer it. And conquer it they did thoroughly. His father took over as king and turned Genosha into a safe haven for all mutants who wish it. Today, Pietro still lives with his family on the island serving directly under his father. He strongly believes that mutants should be the ones calling the shots and making the big decisions while humans cower and serve or even been eliminated. Personality Arrogant. Pietro Lehnsherr is probably one of the most arrogant persons on the face of the earth. He believes that he is superior to other beings and always takes any opportunity to let this show. He doesn't care about people not liking him for the simple fact that he is the superior one. He sees himself better than everyone that isn't Erik Lehnsherr because that is the way he was brought up. Pietro is quick to run off at the mouth to prove his point and isn't afraid to get on a person's bad side. He is an outspoken young man, never hiding his feelings or opinions from anyone. If he says something that a person doesn't like, well that's their fault. He's going to continue living his life the way he wants to despite the words or actions of others. Pietro is a young man that is loyal to his family. He will do whatever is necessary to make sure that they are protected and taken care of. If that means killing a few hundred humans then so be it. He doesn't have any issues with killing since his people are always being killed and beaten just for existing. The sins of one are held responsible by the entire race. He wants to see that the human race is eradicated from the planet so mutants can rule in their rightful place. Pietro strongly believes in an eye for an eye. You do wrong to him or his family, he will answer tenfold. No force on Earth or in space can come between his love for his family. One thing that Pietro always strives to do in life is make his father proud. He is always out trying to prove that he is worthy to run his father's group and that he is the only person fit for the job. But his impulsive nature has led to conflict in the past with his father. Pietro would do something that he truly believed would benefit mutants, but it turned out that his father disapproved. Thankfully his sister Wanda is there most of the time to keep his actions in check. Pietro wants to fulfill all of his father's wishes and dreams, nothing getting in his way to do so. He is always looking for Magneto's approval and praise. Likes *Running *His family *Women *Mutant supremacy *Genosha *Magneto's approval Dislikes *Humans *Mistreatment of mutants *Disappointing father *Not having enough room to run *Sitting still for too long Abilities Skills ~Quick Intellect: Despite his impulsiveness, he is able to think at great speeds. He can perceive information faster than any human can and come up with strategies in half the time it would take an army general. ~Skilled Combatant: Just like his sister Wanda, Pietro has developed hand-to-hand combat skills from their father and many of the other mutants within the Brotherhood. Powers ~Speed Physiology: Pietro's body had adapted to the harsh conditions of running at super speeds. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human. His body eats up 95% of the energy that comes from food while normal humans only use 25%. His musculature system is so enhanced that his body does not produce any fatigue toxins, instead his body constantly expels waste products through his accelerated respiratory functions. Pietro's joints are a lot smoother and more lubricated while his tendons have the strength of spring steel. It is unknown what materials are in his bones, but they make him more durable so his feet can withstand hitting the ground at high speeds. His reaction time is many times faster and his brain can process and perceive information like environmental surroundings while running. Pietro doesn't have to worry about his eyes drying out thanks to the increase of lachrymose. ~Super Speed: Pietro is capable of running at speeds reaching Mach 10. How fast can he really go is unknown at this point. Because of his super speed he able to accomplish a number of different feats. He is fast enough to snatch an arrow right out of the air, avoid machine gun fire, create cyclone gusts of wind like tornadoes, run across bodies of water and run up the the side of vertical surfaces. His body is immune to the effects of friction and reduced oxygen in areas like mountains, and impact forces against his body while running. ~Molecular Destabilization: He is able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. This allows him to phase through solid objects like walls. He can allows transfer this to other objects by vibrating them so hard that they explode or fall to pieces. ~Super Strength: With his upper body, Pietro can lift a maximum weight of 1000 pounds. But his lower body is capable of pressing one ton. ~Precognitive Immunity: It is unclear whether or not this is due to his close relationship with his sister Wanda, but Pietro is immune to precognitive abilities. =Weaknesses= When Pietro is running at super speed, he may not get tired, but his body requires the sufficient amount of energy to keep him going. Whenever his energy level starts to become depleted, his body's natural defenses begin to slow him down to a standstill until he can replenish the energy. Pietro has to eat almost constantly so his body doesn't run out of the needed energy. Another one of Pietro's weaknesses is his impulsive nature. He gets bored easily and is always wanting to do more than just sitting around. People could play on this to cause him to do things that his father wouldn't improve of. He also has a family weakness. Pietro can easily be angered especially when his family is involved. He will do anything to keep them safe which can put him directly in harm's way. Pietro has yet to find reason to run any faster than Mach 10 and is honestly a little afraid to reach much higher than that because of the body damage. When he starts to reach said speed his body starts to become vulnerable to injury and friction which leads to devastating consequences. When running at Mach 10 Pietro can only maintain that speed for about 30 minutes before his body starts to compress and burn from the force. He is quick, but a person could get the upperhand on him by sneaking up from behind and grabbing him. From there the person could kill him if doesn't escape in time. Pietro may be the fastest man on two feet, but even he has limits. Category:Canon Category:Genosha Category:X-Men First Class Category:Brotherhood Category:Unregistered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Super Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Physical Enhancements Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Precognitive Immunity Category:Molecular Acceleration Category:Male Category:Lehnsherr Family Category:American Category:New Yorker Category:Played Character Category:Player: Flyboy